


Slow Road

by katling



Series: Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy morning kisses, M/M, really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I have <a href="http://tellmevarric.tumblr.com/post/145321344313/chacah-inquisitorhotpants">this post over on tumblr</a> about types of kisses and I’m going to see how many of them I can write for Stormpilot. Just because I want to. :D This fic does fit into the same universe of my previous two fics for this pairing. There is one small reference that might make more sense if you've read them but this can be read on its own.</p>
<p>So, to kick it off, the first prompt I wrote for is: wake up kisses pressed gently to the column of A’s neck or the underside of B’s jaw.</p>
<p>Poe likes waking up like this. Finn likes waking Poe up like this. Best damn alarm clock ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Road

**Author's Note:**

> The series title come from a poem by Robert Herrick called To Anthea:
> 
> AH, my Anthea ! Must my heart still break ?  
> (Love makes me write, what shame forbids to speak)  
> Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score ;  
> Then to that twenty add a hundred more :  
> A thousand to that hundred : so kiss on,  
> To make that thousand up a million.  
> Treble that million, and when that is done  
> Let's kiss afresh, as when we first begun.  
> But yet, though love likes well such scenes as these,  
> There is an act that will more fully please :  
> Kissing and glancing, soothing, all make way  
> But to the acting of this private play :  
> Name it I would ; but, being blushing red,  
> The rest I'll speak when we meet both in bed.

Poe woke up to the sensation of lips against his neck. It wasn’t the first time this had happened in the week since he and Finn had first kissed but he certainly wasn’t tired of it. In fact, he doubted he’d _ever_ tire of it. While they had yet to move past kissing and a little bit of delightful groping, Finn had quickly discovered that Poe had no problems with this because he _loved_ kisses. He loved kissing someone, he loved being kissed, he loved hard kisses, soft kisses, barely there brushes of lips, kisses on lips, cheeks, foreheads, everywhere and everything in between. In fact, Finn had discovered that he could very easily drive Poe to complete and utter distraction with kisses.

“Mmmm, good morning,” Poe murmured, tilting his head back to give Finn better access even as he shifted a little closer.

“Good morning,” Finn replied, his lips moving against Poe’s skin.

Poe gave a little shiver at the sensation. “I could get used to waking up like this.”

He felt Finn’s broad, delighted smile against his neck. “I could get used to waking you up like this.”

Poe laughed and ran a hand down Finn’s back, his fingers drifting over the scar left by the lightsaber. They’d fallen asleep together by accident that first night and woken the next morning a bit embarrassed but both shyly pleased. So when Finn had shown up at his door the next night, Poe hadn’t hesitated to invite him into his room and his bed. They both slept better together. Not perfectly – a shared bed was never going to solve everything – but Poe’s nightmares had lessened when he knew in his subconscious that he wasn’t alone and Finn had never slept in a room on his own as far as he could remember. While he’d been grateful and almost awestruck by the space they had given him, he’d slept poorly there, constantly jerking awake in the unusual silence and plagued by his own set of nightmares.

Their bed-sharing had been almost entirely platonic thus far, apart from the kisses and the light fondling – and the mutual but unspoken decision three nights ago to forego the shirts they had been wearing – but Poe didn’t mind one bit. He liked sex. He liked it _a lot_. Liked the giving and receiving of pleasure and the sheer intimacy of it. And he was sure that was where he and Finn were eventually going to end up but for now he was enjoying the slow, meandering pace and the time to just explore and get to know Finn… and for Finn to do the same to and for him in return. 

He suspected, from a few things Finn had said and done, that the former Stormtrooper was not _completely_ inexperienced when it came to sex but that what experience he _did_ have was something along the same lines as what he’d said about being a Stormtrooper – that he had education and experience in the _mechanics_ of sex but when it came to the emotional side, the intimacy and caring and pleasure of it? Well, there was no place in the First Order for such things, not for Stormtroopers. 

So if Finn wanted to take his time exploring all of the things he’d been denied then who was Poe to stop him or to feel churlish and impatient? It wasn’t like it was any kind of hardship to be sprawled on his bed while Finn explored him innocently – and not-so-innocently – with fingers and lips and he wasn’t a teenager anymore to _need_ to get off at every opportunity. He knew Finn had felt his erection, just as he’d felt Finn’s, but the purpose of those kisses hadn’t been to drive them both to orgasm and the low simmering burn of arousal was something Poe was enjoying just as much as the kisses themselves. When they finally did get around to having sex, it was probably going to kill him but it would an _outstanding_ way to go.

“You have a meeting this morning,” Finn murmured against the skin over Poe’s collarbone.

“Um,” Poe said somewhat incoherently in reply, his eyes closed as he just wallowed and lost himself in the sensations Finn was creating within him.

Finn chuckled and Poe shivered at the way _that_ felt. Finn had forever to do _that_ again. 

“You have a meeting in _twenty minutes_ ,” Finn added, his amusement rippling through his voice.

“Yup,” Poe said lazily then the meaning of Finn’s words soaked into his pleasure-addled brain and he opened his eyes abruptly. “Oh, _kriff_.”

Finn laughed and shifted away, propping himself up on his side as Poe scrambled out of bed. “I thought I’d better wake you up for it.”

“Good thinking,” Poe said as he headed for the fresher and stripped off his sleep pants before half-yelling to be heard over the sound of the water. “Last time I slept in, Jess woke me up by throwing a bucket of cold water over me.”

“That… sounds like something I’d like to avoid,” Finn replied, sounding a little dubious.

Poe laughed. The last of the lazy pleasure of the morning was fading as he quickly washed and he felt a little disgruntled about that but then he dried himself off and emerged into the room again to see Finn still lounging on the bed. He smiled and started to get dressed. They might have had to cut _this_ morning short but there would be other mornings and _that_ was a thought that was going to buoy him up through the morning’s interminable meeting.


End file.
